Cat And Mouse Game
by CrapXhead
Summary: As a recovering drug addict, Len is having a hard time with his everyday life. Once he finally breaks up with his abusive bodyfriend, he runs off. He meets a tall stranger who's more than willing to show him what it's like to be loved. Or for at least one night.


''I'm so fucking done with you!'' A certain blonde shouted as he made his way over to the front door, grabbing his phone and wallet in the process

''Where the fuck do you think you're going?!'' A silver haired male shouted back at the blonde, grabbing the collar of the shirt Len was wearing. The younger male looked at the man with great hatred, letting out a harsh sigh.

''I'm leaving and never coming back, that's where!'' He shouted as he pushed the man off of him, slamming the door shut with force. He walked off as he thanked the weather, it being a warm summer night as it sure would have sucked if it would have been raining. He walked off into the city as he really couldn't care less about anything right now, he just wanted to forget about it all. The last half a year of his life had been a living hell, silently wondering why he only now cut the ties as he should have done this for a long time already.

''You've got any ID?'' The bouncer asked as he crossed his arms at the blonde, Len rolling his eyes as he pulled it out. No one ever believed him when he would tell them he was actually already twenty-three, the blonde still being short and having fat cheeks making him look like a sixteen year old.

''Fine, get in.'' The man said as he stepped to the side, Len just giving him an annoyed look as he walked in, putting his hands in his pockets as he searched for his last few cigarettes. He knew he shouldn't be smoking, especially not since he'd only been clean from using for about a year now, but he couldn't help it. He needed it, his horrible situation with his boyfriend- _ehm,_ ex-boyfriend now, was giving him a headache, quite literally most of the time too. The silver haired man would often still use even though Len asked him not to as this was really tempting for him still. Thankfully the blonde never gave in but Dell never seemed to care. For some reason Len would always find a big amounts of the illegal stuff in their house, and once he'd ask him about it Len would just get a fist in his face.

He walked outside of the club as he couldn't stand the loud music and crowded place right now, he just wanted to be alone as he wanted to forget about everything. He walked over on the balcony to the railing, it looking over at the big lake that was near the city, the lights of the night flickering in the water as there was a nice light breeze going.

Why did he ever even fall for a douchebag like Dell anyway? What part of him had Len ever found attractive? The reason behind Len ever going near someone like Dell was probably the thought of the silver haired man acting quite like Len's childhood friend he hadn't seen in a good ten years, this giving him the feeling of safety. The first few weeks were amazing, the man had been nice to him as the sex had also been pretty good, but that soon changed after the first time he found out Len had been talking to a coworker without telling him about it. Len didn't have any intention on hooking up with his friend as Dell didn't believe shit of it. They got into a big fight, the silver haired man being extremely jealous as this ended up in him hitting the blonde to the floor. This wasn't the only time when Dell had been abusive or cold-blooded like this, it continued to return every other day as this resulted in Len always being on edge with the man. After half a year he finally had enough, walking out on him as he'd once again hit the young male.

Len let out an irritated sigh as he looked down on his empty packet of cigarettes, throwing it off on the ground as he didn't care for it anymore. The only small thing that could relieve him right now had also been taken from him. He stared down on the water as he had no idea what to do now. He didn't have a place to stay at right now… Sure he did have a job and enough money to sleep in a motel or something but he really didn't like the idea of it. He really wanted to get high and fuck someone else to make him forget about that irritating abusive asshole…

The young man was snapped out of his thoughts as he suddenly smelled that familiar smell of smoke right underneath his nose, not having heard anyone else coming on the balcony as it was empty before for sure. He turned his head to his side as he could see a tall man standing next to him, also staring down on the water as he had dark blue short hair. He was wearing casual clothing as his shirt hugged his big muscular arms nicely, the glasses on his nose framing his face perfectly.

''Want one?''

Len was snapped once more out of his trance, this time from drooling over the man standing next to him as he could see the blue haired male holding up his cigarette for the young male. Len wasn't sure what to say as he just couldn't help but notice the faint scent that came from the man, this reminding him of home for some reason. He already felt more at ease with the man because of this reason as he grabbed the smoke, taking in a good breath of it as he handed it back to the man.

''Thanks,'' Len muttered as he breathed out the smoke, staring down the water again as he wasn't sure what this man wanted. He had a different kind of aura around him, the young man not sure what to think of this vibe as he found it somewhat calming yet nerve wracking.

''Rough day?''

His voice was smooth and gentle, still there was a rough edge to it that made Len chuckle a little. He nodded his head as he bit his tongue inside of mouth. This man, there was something about him that was really turning him on even though they'd just met. Hell, he hadn't even told the young male his name yet and there was already a somewhat sexual tension around them.

''You don't talk much…'' The man let out a low chuckle too as this made Len's breath stop for a second. He'd never felt this way with anyone before, was it because of his horrible day? Was it because of his body finally feeling free after half a year of pure hell and imprisonment in his own home? He wasn't sure but he wasn't about to let an opportunity like this slip…

''Finally broke it off with an abusive asshole.'' He just stated shortly as he thought it best be honest, the man looked like he could see right through him anyway.

''Well done.'' He just said as Len could see him smirking slightly in the corner of his eye. He turned to look at the young man as he pushed the small bud of his cigarette out in the railing, letting it fall down onto the floor of the balcony. He grabbed a new one out of his packet as he held it up in front of the young male's mouth, Len a little taken aback by this as the man's hand was suddenly very close to his face. He opened his mouth slowly as he turned his eyes towards the man, letting him put the smoke in his mouth while the blue haired male was giving him a smug smile. He now pulled his hand back as he pulled out his lighter, trying to flick it on. He had it after a few tries, Len finding it a little odd as an experienced smoker should know how to do this. He quickly forgot about this fact as he could see the man had the lighter a little bit closer to his own body, Len could tell he was testing him. He was checking if Len was okay with him getting close…

Len leaned in with his face, letting the lighter slightly burn the end of his cigarette. He took in a good breath of the cancer awakening smoke, letting it sit in his mouth for a small while before pulling the stick out of his mouth, breathing it all out.

''Thanks.'' The young man said again as the older man let out a small sigh as a chuckle, putting his lighter back into his pocket.

''So what brings you here?'' He wondered after a few seconds of silence, the young man putting up a weak smile as he turned his head back towards the water.

''I dunno.'' He simply said. ''Just wanted a distraction I guess.''

The man full on smirked at this as Len could see this in the corner of his eye, wondering if he should react to this. He could tell the man was playing a little game with him, a small cat and mouse game. He was trying to get Len to bite and boy, was he eager to do so.

''Am I distracting you yet?'' He asked while not even looking in the young man's direction, Len pulling the cigarette out of his mouth for a second to breathe out another load of smoke.

He turned his gaze towards the blue haired man as he gave him a small smirk. ''Maybe.''

The older man let out another one of those husky chuckles, now turning his gaze and body towards the young man. Len felt his breathing stopping for a second again as he finally got a good full on look of him, the man looking absolutely fucking sexy in that tight shirt, those nice dark washed jeans and fancy shoes. The lights from inside of the club slightly reflected upon the man's glasses as his smug smile was as clear as ever, the look he was giving Len was so obvious. They both knew what was going on here.

The man took a step closer to Len as they were now almost touching, the young male's heart starting to beat a little faster at his body becoming aroused. His breathing sped up as he felt his clothing grow tight and hot, even if he was only wearing a light t-shirt and a pair of baggy shorts. The blue haired male grabbed the cigarette out of the young man's mouth in between two fingers, gently pulling it out as Len didn't even open his mouth, he just let it glide out. This made the man give out a harsh sigh, Len being able to tell he was about to bite his bottom lip but keeping himself from doing so.

He pushed the cigarette in his own mouth as he took in a good load. He leaned in with his face into that of the younger man's, their lips now almost touching. He pushed Len's mouth open with his fingers, gently letting his index and middle finger glide along his lips as the blonde didn't even think about resisting, letting his mouth being opened.

The sexual tension in between the two males only grew as the blue haired man decided to open his mouth also, breathing out the smoke into Len's mouth gently. The blonde wasn't sure what to focus his eyes on as he could feel the man's eyes on him, Len just looking down at his lips as he wanted to crash his own onto that of the sexy stranger's already.

''You got a name?'' The man now asked as he kept himself into that same position, their faces almost touching as their lips were still close enough to kiss. It was driving Len kind of crazy but he didn't want to tell someone he'd just met him name yet. He didn't want to get too close, his mind might be playing tricks on him. He didn't want the past to repeat itself…

''No answer?''

Len now only noticed he'd left the man with nothing for a few seconds, the blue haired male pulling his face back. The blonde was disappointed by this but he could still see that smug smile on the man's face.

''I can also make up my own,'' He said. ''Goldilocks.''

Len let out a small scoff at this and after this a short chuckle. ''Close.''

''Right…'' The blue haired male chucked too at this. He pushed the left over bud of the cigarette out as he turned himself around, now facing the closed doors of the club. The music they were playing inside was slightly audible through the heavy glass doors, the bass the most present sound. ''You're not going to ask mine?''

''Nicknames are more fun.'' Len said with a cheeky smile as this caught the man's attention, now turning himself back to the blonde as the smirk on his face was obviously going to ask for it. He stepped closer to Len as he movements were slow and steady, grabbing the young man's chin as he lift it up, the two now looking each other in the eye as the tension in between them never left.

''What did you have in mind for me?'' He wondered with a deep husky voice, their mouths once more so close they could touch. The blonde wasn't sure if he should make up something funny or something a little more adventurous… He decided to go for something that could be either.

''Big Daddy.'' Len said with full confidence as he could see the blue haired male's mouth tug into a wide smirk, clearly liking this as he very slowly leaned in. He let his lips glide across that of the young man's for a second as this send shivers down Len's spine, his breathing now really getting heavy as he was sure the man had the same thing in mind as he did. Their lips brushed each other a few more times before finally pressing them against each other. The older man had clearly done this a lot before, Len feeling his lips moving in a lovely way against his own as he could already tell he was a good kisser.

The man broke the kiss for a small second as Len opened his eyes at this, the two looking at each other as the blue haired male opened his mouth slowly, pulling the young man's lips with him while doing this. Their eyes closed again once their tongues came out, gliding and rubbing them against each other with great lust, their saliva mixing together making a lovely taste that Len couldn't help but want more of.

''Nhmm…'' The young man moaned out quietly as he hadn't been kissed this good for a long time, his body absolutely getting bad shit horny because of this as he was already rubbing himself against the man's thigh.

''Getting a little excited?'' The older male broke the kiss as Len was slightly panting, feeling his cheeks heating up a small bit but not looking away.

''So what?'' He asked as he just wanted the man to fuck him raw right here and now, he needed it…

''You came here alone?'' The man suddenly wondered as Len was taken aback by this question a little, just nodding his head but still confused. ''Good, let's go.''

''S-sure…'' Len cursed himself for that small crack in his voice as the older man grabbed his wrist, pulling him around the balcony of the club as they made their way to the parking lot, this way not having to go back into that loud noisy crowded place. The man walked straight to an expensive looking dark blue car as the younger male was a little stunned to see that it was a Ferrari, was this really his car?

''What are you doing? Get in.'' His voice sounded as the blonde was just standing there with a baffled expression on his face, not believing this at all. Had he'd just gotten himself a one nightstand with a rich guy?

He quickly made his way over to the car as he peeled open the door on the other side, sitting down on the fancy black leather chair as this all felt really overwhelming to the young man. Len looked around in the car as he could see some cheesy accessory hanging on the rear-view mirror. It had two small ice-cream cones tied together by a string that was holding them together. The blue haired male didn't say another word as he started the expensive car, the engine roaring loudly as he sped off. He was driving well above the speed limit as Len was able to tell this by looking at the display in front of the steering wheel, going about a hundred miles per hour as he wasn't going to complain about it. The look on the man's face was too sexy for that, his bottom lip slightly tucked into his mouth as he was biting it. His eyes were almost smiling as his whole body language was telling the young man he was more than enjoying this.

They suddenly stopped as Len hadn't really been paying attention to the road, too busy with _other things_ as they were now standing in front of a big house. Well, more so like a mansion. It was huge!

''Where are we?'' Len asked with a confused expression as the older male as already stepping out of the car.

''My house.'' He answered simply as the blonde's eyes turned big. What had he just gotten himself into? This guy had to be crazy to not already have a wife or boyfriend, or at least have some sort of creepy fetish. That this man was just this good looking _and_ rich was worrying Len a lot, was he really the man Len had just met?

''What's with your mouth? It just keeps on gaping open, you're gonna catch flies like that.'' He commented with a slight smirk. ''It's good to know you can open it that far though…''

The young man hurried himself out of the car as he ignored the man's small speech, now walking through the front door as he couldn't help but to let his mouth fall open once more. There was a fucking pond in his hallway, the walls looking as high as a two story house as there was a big staircase leading up while there were large windows in the living room, looking out over the big lake as the club was visible from here. The young man was stunned by all the expensive stuff all over the place as everything just kept surprising him, this guy's toilet paper must even be fancy.

''Are you coming? Watch the water.'' The blue haired male said as he walked around the small pond inside of his house as Len very slowly followed him, he was too flabbergasted by it all.

''Don't you have like a wife or something?'' The blonde finally asked as he sat down carefully on the sofa, not wanting to dirty or ruin it in any way as he probably didn't have the money to pay the man back if he did.

''Should I?'' The blue haired man returned with two glasses filled with some sort of dark red-brown like liquid as this must be Scotch, the ice in the glasses matching it.

''I just figured… Since you have more than enough money you can probably get anyone you want.'' He muttered as he suddenly didn't feel as good about the whole situation anymore. Why did a guy like this pick him up? Out of all people, shouldn't he be into more fancy people? Was he really interested in Len or was he planning something more sinister?

''Indeed, that's why you're here.'' He said smoothly as he took a quick sip of his drink, Len now also grabbing his from the glass coffee table in front of him. He took a hesitant sip as he really didn't feel at ease anymore, what if this guy was into something like asphyxiation? What if he liked to straight up torture someone before he had sex with them? What did he get himself into?!

''You've been awfully quiet ever since you came here, what's up?'' The blue haired man now asked with a more worried expression as the young male tensed up a little. The man was taller than him, his arms bigger than Len's ever would be, he was dead meat if he told him about his suspicions and they turned out to be true.

''It's nothing…'' Len said with a weak smile as he knew he was bad at lying but he had no other choice right now, he couldn't just act like he didn't think all of this was odd but he had to at least try not to look scared.

The man didn't seem satisfied by this answer as his face showed a troubled expression. He put his glass down as he also grabbed Len's glass, which he almost hadn't sipped out of at all. He grabbed the young man's wrist as Len just let himself be grabbed, he wasn't about to struggle now. He felt his breathing speeding up though as he bit his tongue hard to keep him from shaking. He noticed the glass door sliding open as he was relieved that he wasn't taking him to his bedroom or his torture basement. They walked into the big backyard as Len just looked around, it was secluded with trees surrounding it, there being a big pool in the middle of it as they just passed it. The young man actually really wanted to swim as this seemed like an almost save bet but he was dragged along deeper into the backyard.

They finally stopped as the man let go of the young male, now talking up to what was obviously a hot tub, pulling off the cover that was on top of it to keep the water warm. Len wasn't sure if he liked this idea as he was still debating in his mind if he could just make a run for it. He turned his head to look at the man in front of him as he was frozen at the sight, seeing the man in front of him grabbing the hem of his shirt as he pulled it off.

The second the fabric hit the soft grass Len's eyes turned big, trying very hard to keep his mouth shut as he looked at the blue haired man's bare chest, his muscles now visible as his abs looked clear and defined, his strong shoulders and pecs standing out even more as Len really had to fight back the urge to just run up to the man as beg him to fuck him already.

The man looked back at the blonde as he was pleased to see that his nerves had somehow disappeared, his hands very slowly reaching out to unzip his pants as he could see the young man's eyes follow his hands with each inch they moved. He pulled his pants down together with his underwear as he could see a small flush appearing on the blonde's cheeks, not moving but staring at the blue haired male's penis like it was the best thing he'd ever seen.

The older man just smirked at this as he stepped out of his pants, kicking them off as he let himself fall down into the warm water, sitting down in the hot tub. He pulled his glasses off as he put them on the side, the glass fogging up because of the warmth as he couldn't really use them like this. He turned to look at the still baffled blonde with a smirk.

''You're not coming in?'' He wondered as the young man seemed to snap out of his trance at this, his eyes now gazing right into that of the older male's. He nodded slowly as his cheeks flushed a little darker, looking down as he nervously peeled his clothes off. The blue haired male was surprised to see the younger male stepped right in with his underwear still on, this also somehow being cute as he didn't say anything of it.

''You're so tense,'' The blue haired male muttered as he scoot himself right next to the blonde, seeing the young man now looking back up at him as he didn't make a move. ''Let me help you relax a little…''

Len let out a small gasp as he felt a strong hand grab his chin, making his head lift up and force him to now completely face the older man. He felt once more a pair of amazing lips against his own as he could feel his nervousness glide off him, the man just being too good at kissing for him to not get lost in his spell. He felt his mouth being opened by the lips that were against his own as he felt a slippery tongue roll around in his mouth, his body reacting to this as he hadn't even remembered the last time he'd got fucked while actually enjoying it.

''Ahn!'' Len let out a surprised moan as he felt a little ashamed by making such a girly noise, his eyes remaining closed though as he could feel the man grabbing his cock through his soaked underwear. The man hadn't stopped kissing him either as he just started stroking the blonde, his hand moving pretty quickly as Len wasn't sure if he liked this. Sure, he loved the feeling and what the man was doing to him but was afraid this was going to take an embarrassingly short time at this rate. His body felt too good…

''S-stop…'' The young man breathed out as he could see the older male smirking at him, his hand not easing it movements at all. ''P-please, w-wait a s-econd..!''

''Why?'' The blue haired male seemed a little disappointed by this as he did stop his hand, keeping it in place on the male's cock while giving it light squeezes.

''T-too fast…'' Len just breathed out as he felt ashamed but the man would find out soon enough anyway if he didn't tell him. The blue haired male just let out a small chuckle, now letting go of the blonde.

Len was about to let out a relieved sigh as his was interrupted, the blue haired male grabbing his waist as he pulled Len's boxer shorts off with ease, throwing them out of the tub as he pulled the young man onto his lap. Len felt his face heating up as he could feel the man's cock rubbing against the back of his balls and ass, this feeling like a gigantic fucking thing as he couldn't help but get even more aroused at this. The blue haired male grabbed the blonde's ass with his strong hands, squeezing it hard as he was clearly pleased with the fat flesh underneath his touch.

''Damn, you've got a nice fat ass.'' He muttered into Len's ear as he gave the lobe a small bite. He grinded himself against the soft flesh as the young man had trouble keeping his sanity in check, the man driving him absolutely bad shit crazy as his was too aroused, his cock was aching and pounding to be touched again. He started moving his own hips as he rubbed his ass against the big cock, loving how hard it was as he'd caused this, he was the one who'd turned the older male on like this.

The man grabbed the younger male's face as he pushed his tongue back into his mouth, kissing him roughly as Len pulled his arms around the man's neck. They sat like this for a small while, kissing and grinding against each other until breathing became hard for both of them. They pulled away while panting, looking at each other with low eyes and hazy expressions, both wanting the same.

Len was getting a little impatient as he grabbed ahold of the man's cock, feeling the blue haired male's body tense up a little at this as he pushed it towards his ass, the tip now pressing against his entrance as he was about to let himself sink down, only to be stopped by the man.

''W-wait just a sec here Goldilocks,'' He started, Len really not wanting to as he looked up at the man, making him stop his talking.

''What is it Big Daddy?'' He asked with a low voice as he could tell it was getting really hard for the man to control himself.

''H-how… How old are you?'' He wondered as Len let out a harsh scoff, after this a chuckle.

''Kinda late to ask now, is it?'' He said with a big smirk. ''I'm twenty-three.''

''You're not lying right? Because you look-'' The man said again as Len could tell he didn't believe him. He couldn't really blame him, nobody ever did.

''Oh my god, shut up already.'' Len said with an irritated voice as he slammed himself down on the man's cock. ''A-ahnn!''

''Oooh fuck…'' The blue haired man breathed out a small moan too as Len had never knew someone could have this big kind of cock. The feeling that was filling him up was amazing,his body now trembling and shaking by the man's touch as this was just what he needed. He smirked at the man after a few seconds of them both getting a breather, lifting himself up slightly and pushing back down.

''N-nghnn…'' Len bit his lip as the feeling of the man's dick rubbing right against his sweet spot was amazing. He could tell the man was having a hard time controlling himself as his fingers were digging into the flesh of the young man's ass.

Len kept moving his hips at the same pace as he felt the man's dick tensing up ever so slightly each time he moved himself down, sitting down completely at the man's hard cock. He took a small breather as he let himself sit down on the blue haired male's thighs, staring him in the eye as he wanted more but not being able to go much faster in this position.

''I-I…'' Len breathed out as he wasn't sure was he was going to say. He'd always had a thing for dirty talk but since Dell wasn't into it and would always just push his face into the bed he didn't have a clue what to say, he had zero experience. ''I want… Faster…''

''What's your favorite position?'' The blue haired male caught onto what the young man was trying as he smirked at Len, the blonde feeling his face flushing a little but also feeling his cock twitch.

''Doggy.'' He said without hesitation, the older man smirking at this.

''Why?'' He asked as Len felt his body grow even warmer at this, his skin now feeling burning hot as he shifted his hips a little to get a small amount of pleasure from the hard cock that was still inside of him.

''Because I can get fucked hard like that, I like better rough…'' He almost moaned as he could see the blue haired male biting his bottom lip at this, one of his hands lightly slapping the younger male's butt as in telling him to get off. Len did so as he felt the fullness leave him, his body not really liking this but he knew he was about to get it ever better.

Len felt his hips being grabbed roughly as he saw the older male moving, his positioning himself behind the younger man. The blonde grabbed ahold of the side of the tub as he pushed his ass up, peeking his head over his shoulder as he stared at the man with great arousal. He could see the man grabbing the base of his own cock as he forced himself back inside of the blonde, Len letting out another loud moan at this.

''H-aahnn..!'' He moaned out as he soon after this felt a hard smack on his ass, tensing up a little while letting out a small gasp as he hadn't expected this.

''Tell me who's fucking you right now!'' The blue haired male said with a loud and husky voice, Len letting out a harsh gasp at this once more as he really loved how the man was getting him to dirty talk, almost like he was enjoying it too…

''A-ahn!'' The blonde moaned out as he could feel the older male behind him starting to move. ''You B-big Daddy!''

''T-that's right!'' The man panted as he slammed his hips forward even harder as a reward for the younger male, Len feeling his body tremble and shake at this.

''F-fuck me hard Big Daddy!'' Len moaned as he could feel his orgasm boiling up from deep inside of him, his body getting at its limit pretty quickly as it had been too long since he'd been fucked like this.

Once he felt the older male grabbing his cock and stroking it too he was lost. He let his eyes roll back into his head out of pure bliss as he could feel the muscles in his thighs tensing up, squeezing them together while thrusting them forward. His dick squirted out cum as he bit his lip at this, panting harshly through his nose as he wasn't sure if he'd even had this good of an orgasm in his entire life.

Len felt his body weakening as the blue haired male let him go, probably also finishing at the younger man's walls tightening around him as the two let themselves fall back into the warm water of the hot tub. The younger male was panting heavily as he turned his gaze towards the blue haired man, who was also breathing heavy as he had a smug smile on his face.

''You look like you're about to fall asleep… Let's get inside?'' The man smirked as Len let out a small chuckle, nodding at this. They pulled themselves out of the water as the air was almost the same temperature, it thankfully not being cold at all at this time of the year.

The two walked into the living room while carrying their clothing in their hands, their body's still naked and out in the open. Len followed the man up the large staircase as he was still stunned to see everything, it was all so fancy and expensive looking.

They were standing in the bathroom as Len stared at the older male's body, the indoor lighting making his body even more clear as his muscles looked even better now, much more defined. His biceps were just the right size, his pecs looking sturdy but soft, his abs nice and outlined, going down even further as those lines right at his hips that ended in his cock were the best found Len, he could stare at that all day long…

''Are you done drooling?''

''Eh?!'' Len's eyes widened as he could see the man staring up at him with a smirk, the young male probably already staring at him for a while without noticing as he felt his cheeks heating up at this. ''S-sorry!''

''My turn.'' The blue haired man said as he grabbed the young male's hips, turning him around as Len could feel a hand grabbing his ass. He didn't move as he found the attention quite nice, feeling a little flattered that the man actually liked his body. He could hear the older man give out a small chuckle as he gave Len's ass a soft slap, looking at the fat flesh jiggling.

''You're so short and cute looking but still you've got an ass like this…'' He trailed off as Len wasn't sure what to say at this. He didn't really feel offended as he already knew this was true, he just found it interesting that a man like this found him attractive.

The blonde was about to say something as his thoughts were stopped by his breath hitching in his throat, feeling his flaccid cock being grabbed. The man was still standing behind him as he was peeking over at the younger male's shoulder. He pulled his cock up a little as he stared down on it, the blonde now feeling his face flushing a little as he wasn't sure what he was doing but just letting the man touch him. He could feel another hand cupping his balls as the man squeezed them gently, this for some reason actually feeling kind of good. Len didn't want to get aroused again but he couldn't stop himself. He could feel blood rushing down to his dick as the man kept on gently stroking it, his balls being squeezed every now and then as he felt a little awkward just standing here in the middle of the bathroom.

''I thought so…'' The blue haired man said with a slight chuckle in his voice, Len not really understanding what he was talking about. He looked down on the man's hand as he could see his now hard-on completely disappearing in the man's hand, his palm being just as big as Len's cock was.

''You're cute even down here.'' He smirked as Len understood he'd just called his dick small, his pride hurting a little at this as he couldn't really do anything about it.

''W-well I'm sorry I don't have a gigantic elephant dick like you!'' He stuttered in shame as he slapped the man's hands off him, crossing his arms as he was only now starting to wonder what they were actually doing in the bathroom.

''Elephant dick?'' The blue haired male repeated with a big smile on his face, having to hold back his laughter. ''I didn't hear you complaining about it a moment ago.''

''I…'' Damn, he did have a point there. ''I didn't say it was a bad thing…''

''Neither did I.'' He smiled as he hugged the younger male from behind, Len feeling something hard now also rubbing against his ass. He flushed as he wasn't sure if his ass could take another beating, it now starting to feel pretty sore.

''Wanna go again?'' The man asked as Len wasn't sure how to answer, not wanting to disappoint or upset him but also not wanting to screw himself over by agreeing while he clearly couldn't. ''Or are you too sore?''

''Can you read my mind or something?'' Len muttered quietly as he pushed his ass back a little to ride against the man's hard-on, his body feeling hot and aroused but his ass not doing too well.

''I wish I could.'' The man chuckled from behind the young man as he pulled Len into the shower, turning it on as the water was nice, not too cold or hot. After this the man pushed the blonde against the wall as he started kissing him again, this time more gentle as Len had never experienced anything like this before. The only time people had kissed or fucked him it had always been done roughly and violently, he didn't even know there was another way.

The young male's body was starting to feel a little funny as he could now also feel a hand grabbing his cock, stroking him slowly yet firmly as his breathing sped up. He moaned and gasped into the kiss as it didn't took long for him to start trembling and squirming underneath the blue haired male's touch.

''You're really something Goldilocks.'' The man smirked as he kissed down the younger man's neck, biting and gently sucking on the skin.

''W-wha…'' Len breathed out as he couldn't really focus on anything else than the hand stroking him in a lovely way. ''What?''

''I'm gonna be honest with you, I walked up to you on that balcony because I wanted a quick fuck for tonight. But you're so much better than that…'' He breathed out into the blonde's ear, Len feeling a shudder going down his spine at this as he wasn't sure what to say at this. That were his first intentions too, that was until he saw this guy's body…

''Nothing?'' The older male smirked as he gave the young man's cock a rough squeeze, Len letting out a harsh moan at this as he jerked his hips forward. ''You're not going to tell me what you think of me?''

Len squirmed a little under the man's grip as he looked down at the hand that had stopped its movements, knowing that if he wanted him to continue he needed to talk. This man was still playing a mean little game with him, and Len wasn't complaining one bit…

''Y-you're so fucking hot and your cock is amazing… F-fuck please… Please just make me cum.'' Len stuttered as he had trouble keeping his voice clear, his hitching breath interrupting him as his body was trembling all over. He just wanted a damn release.

''And if I will, what are you going to give me in return?'' The blue haired man wondered as he slowly licked the younger male's ear, the warm water still hitting their bodies as this only made Len more fidgety.

''I-I…'' Len swallowed. ''I'm very good with my mouth.''

''That seems like a good deal.'' The blue haired male smirked as he started moving his hand again, Len's legs almost giving out at this as he could already feel his insides cramping together, the feeling of his orgasm building up as he knew it wasn't going to take long anymore.

''N-mnhh..!'' Len bit his lip hard as he let out harsh gasps through his nose, thrusting his hips into the hand that was pleasuring him as he felt his cum squirting out. He could see it hitting the glass wall of the shower as he never thought he could shoot it that far.

''Oh damn,'' The man commented as he chuckled at the sperm that was now on the glass. ''Someone was backed up…''

''It's… It's been a while yeah…'' Len said while panting as he smiled weakly at the man, somehow finding his smiling face even more pleasing than his horny one. He grabbed the man's hips as he pushed him against the wall now, smirking up at him as Len could see the man's face changing back into the aroused smile.

The blonde got down on his knees as he stared at the big fat cock that he was now faced with. He felt his confidence leave him a little as he hadn't been lying, he _was_ good with his mouth but he just wasn't sure if he could take this whole thing down his throat… He decided there was only one way to find out as he looked up at the man, staring him right in the eye as he opened his mouth, shoving the cock up his mouth half way as this was still okay. He covered the rest with his hand as he got to work, moving his head back and forth while also moving his hand.

Len could hear the man give out small sighs as he could see his eyes were closed now, this being a sign he was on the right track. He moved his head a little faster now as he pushed the older male's cock further up his throat, testing how far he could stuff it in his mouth as he was surprised by how much he could take in, this almost being the whole thing.

''N-nhhmm…'' The blue haired male let out a harsh sigh as Len could feel a hand on his head, looking up again as he felt his breath stuck in his throat for a second, the man looking like he was losing it almost as he was biting his lip hard, his eyes half lidded as he was panting heavily.

Len only felt more encouraged to continue at this as he started sucking harder, bobbing his head even faster as he could feel the man's cock twitching in his mouth. He could taste an increase of pre-cum as he heard the man give out even more lovely sounds. Len felt the muscles in the man's thighs tensing up slightly as he knew he was close, this being after only a small five minutes as Len had to keep himself from smirking.

The blonde suddenly felt the hand on his head grabbing his hair, the man's hand now very lightly pushing his head every time Len got back to fill his mouth up with his cock again. For some reason Len found this very arousing, he would have had another boner if it weren't for his orgasm earlier.

''A-aahnnn f-fuck..!'' The man suddenly out a loud moan as Len felt his mouth filling with cum, the taste being slightly bitter but the blonde not really minding right now. He greedily swallowed it all as he licked the man's cock clean, looking up at him innocently while doing so.

''You're such a tease.'' The blue haired male commented as he smirked. Len pulled himself back up as he chuckled, not sure what to do now but just stepping underneath the water as he felt a little sticky and sweaty now.

The blue haired man grabbed a bottle of something as Len guessed it was shampoo, only to be surprised to see the man grabbing the younger male's shoulders as he pulled him out from underneath the water. He pulled his hands into the blonde hair as he started washing it, Len feeling his face heating up a little but for sure not moving away. The hands of the man felt amazing on his head, the blonde feeling his body relaxing in the man's grip.

''Your boyfriend must have been a real dick.'' The blue haired male suddenly commented as Len snapped out of his relaxed trance because of this, Dell flashing back into his mind as he was just starting to forget those horrible months a little.

''…He was.'' The blonde said as he let out a big sigh, looking down at his feet as he stared at the water washing away, the foam from the shampoo in his hair also now starting to slowly drip down. He didn't even care for this until he could feel a set of hands gently grabbing his cheeks from behind, pulling his head back up.

''Do you want shampoo in your eyes?'' The older male let out a small chuckle as Len felt his face flushing, feeling like a little kid for some reason. ''You're immediately down when you talk about him, did something happen?''

''He was just an ass…'' Len muttered as he wasn't sure why but not minding talking about him that much. Usually when anybody would ask about Dell he would freak and get angry but right now he was talking to a stranger who didn't even know his name, he couldn't care less if he knew about his situation.

''What did he do? Was he abusive?'' The blue haired male wondered as he slowly started washing the younger male's body, Len just enjoying the attention as he nodded.

''I was an addict and got clean just a few months before I met him, everything seemed fine at first but soon I noticed he was even worse than I'd even been.'' The blonde muttered, actually feeling relieved he could tell someone this without them judging him for once. ''Dell was super jealous and would always get violent if I talked to anybody else or if I asked about the drugs…''

''Dell?'' The blue haired male wondered as Len only now noticed he said his name, not sure if this was a good idea. He stiffened a little as he didn't say anything after this, hoping the man would just brush this off.

After a small silence in where Len could feel his heart starting to beat a little bit faster with each second that passed the man just let out a small sigh, indicating that he wasn't about to ask anything else. Len felt relieved as they both made their way out of the shower, still not talking. They dried themselves off with surprisingly soft towels as Len wondered what kind of job this guy had he could afford all of this stuff. The blonde just followed the man as he must be walking to his bedroom, Len still wondering if he'd just screwed himself over by saying Dell's name or if this guy didn't care.

''Are you coming?''

Len was snapped out of his thoughts as he could hear the older male speaking, the blonde looking over as he could see the man already lying down in what looked like to be a four person bed, this being covered by some smooth silk sheets as the blonde wasn't sure to be surprised or not anymore, everything did fit together well…

He just decided not to think about it as he walked towards the bed, the lights already being turned off in the room as the last few rays of sunlight made their way into the room, this being just enough for Len so he could see where he was going. He slid himself underneath the covers as this felt really soft and pleasing, the pillow he put his head on also being the perfect firmness as he felt like he would fall right asleep here. He closed his eyes as he could hear the man next to him shifting, moving closer to the blonde as Len wasn't sure what he was doing, did he want to cuddle or something?

''Goodnight.'' The man said with a low husky voice, the younger male feeling shivers going down his spine at this as he very slowly opened his eyes. He was met with the man's face close to his, now lying down beside him as he had a smug smile on his face.

''G-goodnight.'' Len muttered as he wasn't sure what he wanted, the look on his face not telling him much. The man's smile just opened up a little as a small chuckle left his lips, this making Len's heart beat a little faster for some reason as he could feel his face heating up. He had no idea what to do as he just awkwardly stared at the man, the blue hair now looking much softer in the darkness as he reached out to touch it. The man didn't make a move to stop the younger male as Len let his fingers glide through it, his breathing getting a little more relaxed as he felt the smoothness run along his hand.

Once he pulled his hand back he could see the older male gently grabbing his wrist, leaning in as he closed the distance in between their faces, placing his lips on top of that of Len's. The younger male was a little surprised by this but didn't struggle, kissing the man back gently as he loved the sensation of their lips rubbing against each other. He let out small gasps as he could feel the man sucking and softly biting his bottom lip, this making the kiss a little more heated even though they both knew they were too tired to go for a third round.

Len could feel himself becoming a little sleepy as the kiss went on, this relaxing him too much as he had trouble staying conscious. The older male apparently noticed this as he let out a small chuckle once the blonde's lips slowly stopped moving, now pulling his head back. He lay himself down next to Len as he hugged the blonde to his chest.

''Goodnight Len…''

The younger male's eyes suddenly shot open as his drowsy state was slapped away from him by just that one word, his whole body stiffening as he pulled himself up. He was so shocked he almost fell out of the bed, trembling violently as his breathing had become heavy. He stared at the man with big gaping eyes as his mouth was wide open, the older male now slowly getting up too as his expression showed slight annoyance.

''W-what…'' Len muttered. ''How do you know my name?!''

''Oh please…'' The man muttered. ''Don't overreact, just go to sleep.''

''N-no way, how the hell do you know my name?!'' Len shouted as he stumbled out of the bed, needing to get some distance in between them as he didn't feel so safe anymore.

''I saw your ID.'' The man said simply as Len let out a harsh scoff, not believing a thing of this.

''That's a fucking lie! I didn't show it to you and you didn't get a chance to just sneakily take it from me the whole evening, I always keep a good eye on my wallet!'' The blonde shouted as he grit his teeth, what the hell was suddenly happening?

''Just calm down and go to sleep already,'' The blue haired man said as he now got out of the bed too, Len just taking a few steps away from the man to make sure the distance he just created stayed that way. ''I know you're sleepy Len.''

''S-shut up! Don't say my name!'' He shouted as he could feel the tension in the room raising, the air was getting heavy as Len felt his whole body getting cold. This wasn't good, the way the man was looking at him, it just had bad intentions written all over it. He turned himself around as he quickly grabbed the towel that was still on the floor, putting it around his waist while his eyes now finally caught something. He could see an odd looking envelope lying down on the desk that was placed in the man's bedroom, Len walking over to it with a fast pace as he could already hear the man getting out of bed to stop him.

The blonde reached out to grab the envelope as the blue haired male grabbed his wrist just at that time, making the younger male's fingers slide ever so gently over the envelope as it fell to the floor. Len let out a harsh gasp as his eyes turned even bigger, hearing the older male give out an irritated sigh.

There on the floor were now lying down loads and loads of pictures of Len, these ranging from pretty recent to that time where he'd just met Dell, about half a year ago. Why did this guy have pictures like this of the blonde? Some of them even showed Len only half dressed, they being straight up taken from outside while someone was peaking inside of their house…

''W-what the fuck is going on..?'' Len muttered as the older male let go of the blonde's wrist as soon as he snapped his arm back. He saw the blue haired male crossing his arms and putting up a more anxious but still irritated expression as this was all the blonde needed. He turned himself as he ran towards the stairs, he couldn't care less about his phone and wallet right now, he needed to get out of here!

''Stop!''

Len felt the fear increasing in his mind as he could hear the man's footsteps close behind him, his body shaking violently as he wasn't sure what to do now he was down on the first floor. How the hell was he going to escape? This house was located in the middle of nowhere, if he just run out of the door right now he'd probably get lost in the woods that surrounded the house… No, he had to be smart about this, he needed to get the keys to his car.

The blonde almost run out of the hallway as he suddenly felt his foot hitting something cold and not so solid, looking down only to see that he'd stepped right into the small pond that was in the hallway. He tripped as he felt his head slamming against the hard tiles, his vision now turning a little blurry as he could feel blood dripping down his lips.

''I told you to watch the water…'' The blue haired male's voice could be heard again as Len didn't have the strength in him to run anymore, his body felt weak and hurt all over as that smack against the tiles really did a number on him. He could feel himself being lifted as he tried to struggle, wiggling his arms and legs around as the man only let out a low chuckle at this.

''You're feisty one, I like it.'' The man smirked as he easily pulled the blonde in a tighter grip, Len letting out a sad sigh as he knew he was done for. He couldn't see where they were the man was taking him but he felt that they were going down, knowing they were going to the basement as he already felt his stomach dropping. What the hell was this guy planning on doing with him?

His blurred vision really hurt his eyes as all he could see now was darkness, the man's footsteps sounding like he was walking on concrete. He heard a small flick as the lights turned on, the blonde's vision now turning clear as he suddenly was faced with guns handing on the walls, lots of them. He could also see other kinds of weapons as this ranged from all kinds of knifes to some that looked like straight up swords. He had no idea what to think of this other than fear, letting out a small scared yelp as he felt his body trembling in the man's grip. He felt so scared and ashamed at the same time as he now could feel his bladder give in to the fear too, the towel around his waist getting warm and wet as he could hear the liquid dripping down on the floor.

''W-what the…'' The man let out a sigh as he noticed this too, the blonde feeling his face getting red as his breathing was still out of control. He could feel the man lowering himself as Len was preparing himself for the worst, waiting for the man to stab him to death already as he squeezed his eyes shut.

''Now please just calm down.''

The man's voice sounded gentler as Len could feel a certain softness hit his back, his eyes shooting open as he was now lying down on a big couch that was also placed in the basement. He wasn't sure what the man was doing as he walked off, surprisingly enough not to grab any of the weapons this place was filled with. He returned with a big white looking box, now couching down next to the blonde as Len's body was still too worn out to move, otherwise he'd run right out the second the man's hands had left him.

''Let's get you fixed up.'' He said with a smile as Len wasn't sure what he meant by this until he could see the box he'd just grabbed was a med-kid. The blonde could feel the man placing something soft on his top lip as he could feel it getting wet and hot instantly, his head still hurting and his mind still spinning.

''Thankfully your nose seems untouched, that was quite smack you made.'' The blue haired male said with a slight chuckle as Len felt anger boil up inside of him again, wanting to run but his body still too numb to do so. He cleared his throat as he let out a few coughs after this, hoping he could at least speak.

''Who… W-who the hell are you?'' He muttered as he could see the man taking out some pills, the blonde's eyes shooting open as soon as he could see the man pushing them towards his mouth.

''Come on, take them. It will help with the pain.'' He said as Len kept his jaw clenched tightly, his eyes staring at the man with great anger as he didn't trust him at all. The older male let out a sigh as he put the pills down. He walked over to one of the cabinets that was affixed to the wall as Len only now noticed they were both still naked, the blonde having now the disgusting wet towel around his waist as he didn't like this one bit.

''Here.'' The man said simply as Len's eyes widened, the man holding up his own ID for the blonde now as his mouth fell open.

''W-what…'' Len muttered as he grabbed ahold of the ID, staring at the picture as this did really look like him, the badge next to the ID looking shiny and heavy as everything now made sense. The one thing Len did find odd was that there was no name in this ID, it just said _'agent #800924'_. ''Y-you're in the JSIA*?'' _(*Japanese Service Intelligence Agency)_

''You have no idea how long we've been following Dell already,'' The man said as he sat down on the couch next to the blonde. ''Once you two got together we knew we could get him through you, today was the closest we've ever come to actually getting him. I think he's already on the run again though…''

''But… We've been living in the same apartment for half a year already! Couldn't you have gotten him anytime then?'' Len muttered as he pulled himself up, placing his back against the couch as he handed the man's ID back to him.

''It's not that easy.'' He just said as he let out a big sigh. He turned himself to look at the blonde as he gently peeled the small pieces of gauze bandages off his lip, Len weakly smiling at him. He leaned in to the younger male's face as Len already knew what he was doing, feeling his face flushing a little as he now knew how this guy was, wondering if he should really be doing this…

''O-oh…'' The blue haired male suddenly let out a chocked breath as he almost reached the blonde, Len looking at him with a confused expression.

''What?'' He asked as he could see the older male pulling himself back, there now being a weak smile on his face.

''Let's just… Get that towel off of you.'' He chuckled at the boy's face heat up, his face now turning into a more irritated expression as he scoffed at the man.

''W-well how do you expect me to react when you take me to your creepy weapon basement?!'' He shouted as he got up from the couch, grabbing the towel as he threw it across the room in anger.

''It was cute though.'' He chuckled again at the blonde's reaction, Len letting out another scoff at this. He put himself back on the couch as he let out a harsh sigh, crossing his arms as they were now once again both naked. There was a long silence as Len tried very hard not to stare at the man, his body getting a little hot and agitated from sitting next to the steamy man.

''I was actually forbidden from having sex with you,'' The man suddenly smirked as Len turned his head to look at the blue haired male in disbelieve. ''But I couldn't really help myself once you were on my lap.''

''Isn't that going to get you in trouble?'' Len muttered as he now felt a little awkward, feeling flattered that the man still had sex with him even though he shouldn't but also knowing that this likely wasn't going to end very well for him.

''Maybe, I think nobody saw us…'' He said with a bigger smirk, now reaching out to grab the blonde. He pushed Len down on the couch as he pulled himself on top of the boy, staring at him with a smug smile. ''Let's at least be the scolding worth my while.''

Len felt his face flushing as he already knew what the man meant by this, feeling his lips being captured by those lovely ones again. He relaxed instantly as he'd already forgot about his headache, their tongues rolling together being more than pleasing as he could feel himself becoming hard again.

''A-ah!'' Len cursed to himself once more as he let out a girly moan, feeling a hand suddenly grabbing his hard-on.

''Oh look who's already eager to get started…'' The blue haired male chuckled at the blonde let out a scoff, looking down at the man's now erect cock.

''Looks like I'm not the only one.'' He said with a pout as the man nodded at this. He leaned down with his face as his lips were now next to the younger male's ear, his hot breath making the blonde's body shudder.

''Why don't we take this upstairs?''

Len nodded eagerly as the only thing he could think of was his burning erection right now, the man on top of him only feeding his hunger as the man's muscles were too irresistible. They made their way out of the basement as Len now made sure to not once more step into the irritating pond, looking down while walking towards the stairs. Once they reached the stairs Len didn't think twice at walking up them. He only noticed half way that the older man was behind him, the two still being completely naked he was staring straight at the blonde's ass. Len felt his face flushing a little at this discovery as he walked up the stairs with a fast pace, thankfully reaching the second floor quite soon.

''Whoa-!'' Len didn't get to say another word as the blue haired man grabbed his waist, lifting him off the floor and almost dashing off to the bedroom with him. There the blonde was thrown on the bed, Len letting out another small yelp but also a chuckle, finding the older male's behavior quite fun. He was probably less controlled with his actions right now as Len knew about him being a secret agent anyway. He didn't have to pretend anymore.

The older male climbed on top of the blonde as he grabbed Len's chin, ready to go in for a kiss as an unknown voice echoed through the room, making the two stop their actions immediately.

''Oh no you're not.''

Len felt his eyes growing big at this sudden harsh yet feminine voice, seeing the blue haired male's face turning into an irritated frown. He let out a harsh sigh as he let go of the blonde, turning his upper body around while his lower half was still on top of Len.

''You could have at least knocked.'' His voice sounded harsh and clearly annoyed. Len peeked over as he could see a tall pink haired female standing in the door opening, her face looking just as irritated.

''I bet you wouldn't even have heard me.'' She spoke. ''Get off him, you've done enough to compromise the mission already in just one evening.''

''Oh don't even go there, this was your idea.'' The male's voice now sounded even more irritated. He got off the blonde as he stood, Len seeing the pink haired female looking down the man's body for a slight second before her eyes turned back to his face.

''And why does it even matter? The target is already moving again, there is nothing I could have done about that tonight.'' He said with a sigh, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Len sat up too as he grabbed the pillow from behind him, covering himself up as he felt really awkward in the room naked with this woman.

''You really haven't been paying attention to anything have you?'' The pink haired woman raised her voice at this, Len a little shocked by this but the blue haired male not moving at all.

''What do you mean?'' The older man wondered as he crossed his arms. The woman let out a harsh scoff, looking at the man with wide eyes and almost an open mouth.

''You're serious? He's been following Len. And he followed you two here. He's outside right now.'' She said with a big smile. ''We're waiting for you two to come out or him to enter, but nothing has happened yet.''

''You're fucking kidding…'' The blue haired male's face showed a big smile suddenly. Len didn't know he was able to move this fast as he almost ripped open his closet, putting on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Len was watching all of this happening as he could see the woman already leaving the room. The blonde turned his gaze back to the man as he now had two guns in his hands, putting one in his back pocket and keeping the other in his hand.

''Y-you're… What are you about to do?'' He muttered as he didn't really like this at all. Sure he would love to see Dell get shot but he didn't want anybody else getting hurt over something like this. For some reason Len felt like it was all his fault…

''Arrest him.'' The man said with a smirk. He walked up to the young man once more as he sat down on the bed close to Len, putting the gun down next to them. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair as he smiled lovingly at him. Len felt his face flushing at this as he couldn't really help but to do so.

''C-can I just… Before you go I want you to answer something.'' He muttered quietly as the blue haired man stopped his movements because of this.

''What?'' He wondered as Len looked up into his eyes. He could sense there was this feeling of home, this loving feeling of calmness and acceptance like your parents used to have…

''Kaito..?'' He just said, his eyes slightly watering at this. He could see the blue haired man's mouth opening but no words coming out. He sat like this for a few seconds, their eyes staring into each other's souls before breaking this, the man letting out a harsh sigh.

''I didn't think you would recognize me.'' He smirked, putting his forehead against that of the blonde's.

''How could I forget that you love ice-cream? And you don't really smoke, do you?'' The blonde chuckled, reaching out with his arms to wrap them around the older male's neck.

''Oh damn… How did you even notice that?'' Kaito said with a smile. He pulled his head up as he placed his lips against the boy's head.

''It's really been thirteen years? It feels like I just saw you yesterday…'' Len muttered with a smile, feeling a lump in his throat as he hoped his cracked voice got unnoticed by the older male. He could him give out one of those husky chuckles as he pulled his head back, grabbing the blonde's face with both hands.

''There is nothing more in the world that I'd like to do now but I really have a bad guy to catch…'' He said with a small apologetic smile, Len letting out a small chuckle too at this. He could feel small tears falling down his cheeks as he chuckled, not being able to hold them back anymore.

''I'll be back. Just stay here, okay?'' He said as Len nodded frantically, not being able to talk anymore. He could feel another kiss on his forehead and after this the warm hands leaving him. He watched how the older male grabbing his gun off the bed and making his way out of the room, disappearing into the hallway and after this quiet footsteps going down the stairs.

Len let out a small sigh as he pulled himself out of the bed. He walked over to the closet as he stared at all of the clothes that were in it. Was this really Kaito's house? Or was it just a cover up of the mission? The blonde let his hands glide over the shirts and pants, most of them looking quite plain. He stopped at a bright yellow shirt, looking at the print as it was one of two ice-cream cones just like the one in the car. Len chuckled at this as he could already imagine the tall muscular man wearing something childish like this.

He grabbed the shirt off the clothing hanger as he pulled it over his head. The shoulder seams were hanging off his shoulders and the shirt reached down to his mid-thighs. He grabbed the collar of the shirt as he pulled it up to his face, breathing in the scent. He closed his eyes at this, loving the smell of it as it made him think back at those young happy times he'd spent with Kaito. The last time they'd seen each other was before high school even…

Suddenly Len felt his body being pulled and pushed against the bed, his eyes wide as his breath was stuck in his throat. He already knew who the person behind this was, recognizing his touch very well.

''Hey there Len,'' He said with a dark voice. The blonde felt Dell sitting on top of his back as he couldn't move now, he couldn't do anything… He could feel something hard and cold against the back of his head as he now finally let out a small yelp, already understanding the situation. He was being held hostage, probably in turn for Kaito letting him go free.

Len could hear footsteps rushing up as he didn't even try struggling, he'd tried this so many times before already and all of the times it had been useless. Dell was so much stronger than he was.

''Don't take another step.'' Len could hear the silver haired man's voice speak as he had his head turned to the side of the bed, his view only showing the pillows as he had no idea what was going on behind him. He could hear someone panting as Len could tell this was Kaito.

''Put your gun down or this cutie is going to lose his head.'' Dell's voice didn't sound much better than before, Len knowing the situation was very dangerous but also not caring much. This wasn't the first time the silver haired man had threatened him, he could take it now. He just had to not move and let Kaito fix this, he was a trained agent. He had probably dealt with situations like this before. He just needed to stay still and not screw this up…

''Get off of him and show me his face.'' Kaito said as Len felt his heart warming up a little at this, his voice sounding so much better in his ears than that irritating voice of Dell.

''Fine.'' The silver haired male quickly pulled himself off of the blonde, Len feeling the weight on his back leaving. After this he could feel his collar being grabbed as he hoped Kaito didn't mind that he was wearing his shirt. He was now turned around as he could feel Dell's arm around his neck, tightly holding him in place as Len didn't make a move to escape.

''Put your gun down.'' Dell said again as Len could see the older male lowering his body, putting the gun down on the floor. The silver haired man seemed pleased by this as he let the blonde go, Len feeling a push against his back as he almost fell down because of this. He let out a small scoff as he could see small drops of blood falling down on the floor too. He stopped in his tracks as he pulled his hand up to his face, feeling his nose as he could tell it had started bleeding again.

''Or do you want to stay with me, Len?'' The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Dell speaking again, only now noticing he had stopped walking in the middle of the room. He looked back at the man as he could still see him pointing his gun at him. Len let out another scoff as he turned around, walking towards the blue haired male.

Len looked up at Kaito with a smile as he could see the older male still fixed on Dell. Len wasn't sure what was happening as he could feel time almost slowing down, seeing the blue haired male reaching out to his back pocket and grabbing the gun that was in his jeans as he didn't hesitate one second. He pulled the trigger with such a speed Len didn't have time to look at Dell getting hit by it. He could hear the silver haired man letting out a harsh gasp and after this a loud thump. The blonde turned to look at the silver haired man with wide eyes, seeing him lying down on the floor next to the open window he was about to escape out of. He was bleeding out pretty fast as there was already a big pool of the red liquid around him. Len didn't move as he just looked at the man. Somehow he didn't even feel shocked to see him lying down in that pool of blood, somehow it felt good to see him like this. After the long abuse and Len himself never being able to do anything about it, he loved seeing Dell now finally getting what he deserved.

''Len,'' The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts as he could hear Kaito calling out to him, his gave now slowly turning to look at the blue haired man.

''Len there is something I need to tell you…'' He started. ''I can't let you… You know too much, too much about me and you've seen too much. Usually in this situation we would either force you to keep quiet or… Something else.''

''U-uhm, I…'' Len muttered as he already understood what Kaito meant, feeling fear washing over him as he didn't want Kaito to leave him just yet. He didn't want to finally be reunited with his childhood friend after thirteen long years and then have to act like he doesn't even know who Kaito is.

''There is another option too,'' Kaito said, now smiling a little as he finally met the blonde's gaze. ''Join the JSIA.''

Len felt his wide eyes shoot open even wider, feeling his breathing stuck in his throat as he had no idea what to say at this.

''B-but… I'm just… I'm just an ordinary person! I could never-'' Len started as he was cut off by the blue haired male gently grabbing his chin. In the back Len could hear people walking in and cleaning up the mess, probably taking care of the now lifeless corpse that was behind them. But Len didn't care about all of that, he could only focus his attention on the man in front of him.

''I saw how calm you were just now, no ordinary person would be that calm while having a gun to their head. You also have a great eye for detail, you notice things other people don't. You have great charisma skills, you're someone who can blend in with the crowd perfectly, nobody would never expect you to be an agent. Believe me, you will be good at it.'' He said with a big smile, Len blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

''E-ehm…'' The blonde muttered, looking down to think this over. He knew that if he refused he would never be able to see Kaito again, this was probably his only chance. ''Is the pay any good?''

Kaito let out a harsh chuckle as he grabbed the blonde, hugging him tightly. Len chuckled at this as well as he wrapped his arms around the older man's back, knowing there was a great but unforeseen future ahead of him.

* * *

 **Longer than a normal one-shot but I still hoped you enjoyed reading through the whole thing!**


End file.
